Dust and Gold
by NeonDomino
Summary: Some members of the Black family were more gold than others, but they were all determined to make history. Inspired by the song - Centuries by Fall Out Boy.


**Based on the song: Centuries - Fall Out Boy.**

**Some members of the Black family were more gold than others, but they were all determined to ****make history.**

* * *

_"I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name._

_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams."_

* * *

"What will they say?" Remus whispered.

"Who cares?" Sirius replied. "I'm changing it all. Just because they've disowned me, doesn't mean no-one will know who I am. They'll see that I'm one of the few that actually lived his life. They will all remember me for it."

"You rebelled," Remus whispered, smiling at Sirius.

"I lived," Sirius corrected him, lips meeting the Werewolf's lips, pushing him back on the bed. His hands moved down Remus's body, fingers digging into the other man's thighs as he pushed them apart, moving between them.

"I don't want to be a part of their history, we'll make our own, Remus."

"How will we do that?" Remus asked.

"By winning this war; by being as different from them as possible. By not giving in to their darkness. By being free, just like we've always wanted - always dreamed of being."

He leaned down to meet Remus' lips again.

"Trust me, Remus. Everyone will know my name. I'll be in papers, I'll have everyone talking about me. I'll be famous."

"I don't doubt that," Remus replied.

"As for the dust and gold my family likes to preach about? The dust is back in Grimmauld Place, and the gold is here. The gold is us, Remus."

* * *

_"Mummified my teenage dreams._

_The kids are all wrong; the story's all off"_

* * *

Regulus stared at the Dias, seeing the locket sitting at the bottom. He tried to scoop the potion out but it wasn't working.

He knew he'd have to drink whatever was in there to get rid of it.

Regulus had had his doubts for a long time now. He hadn't realised what he was getting into when he first signed up.

All the promises of glory and power? He would have been the heir to the Black family name. He would have still had that glory and that power from being in charge of the most powerful Magical family there was.

He thought back to when it was just an idea to sign up, back in the Slytherin dorms. Where it was just whispers and everyone was rushing to prove themselves.

Regulus had wanted to prove himself - mostly because of the disappointment Sirius had caused. He had wanted to show his parents that he wasn't a disappointment too.

But they were all wrong. There was no better world waiting for them. It was the insane ramblings of a madman.

Sirius had been right to get out, but it was too late for Regulus.

No-one would know what he was doing there; maybe he wouldn't live long enough to make much of a difference.

All his dreams were dust now. His only redemption sat at the bottom of that Dias. That small bit of gold that was just out of reach. Not for much longer though; he knew what he had to do.

Maybe he wouldn't make history like his parents expected, but he would do the right thing this time. He reached for the Goblet and began to drink.

* * *

_"Some legends are told;_

_Some turn to dust or to gold."_

* * *

"It's all wrong," she said, the moment Ted opened the door and looked at her in surprise. "So wrong. We are not better, we are worse because we hold ourselves above everyone else as though they are unworthy to even know us. Unworthy to breathe the same air. The story is all off, Ted, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to work this out."

Ted wordlessly took her hand, leading her into his small flat. Her hand still in his, they sat down.

"I can't stop, Ted," she continued. "I'm here but I can't stop thinking about everything my father told me - he said that we make history no matter what, so where am I in that history? I'm the one they'll strike from the family tree, forgotten as though I was nothing. But I can't bring myself to be like my sisters. I can't give you up. I can't marry someone with pure blood."

"You'll never be forgotten," Ted replied. "You may not be remembered for the same things the rest of your family are known for, but you will make history too. You will make a different history."

"My father said that legends either turn to dust or to gold," she whispered. "I believe my running away makes me the dust."

"All I see is gold," Ted replied, bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

_(remember me)_

* * *

"We make our own history," Andromeda told her eleven year old daughter. She was old enough to know now, about to attend Hogwarts. She needed to understand.

"We are Blacks, we share their blood," Andromeda continued. "But the blood is like poison, it can spread darkness. We don't need that darkness to make history. We are the gold, the light. They are the dust and the dark."

* * *

_(for centuries)_

* * *

The woman's wand was held out in front of her, a Death Eater meeting her gaze as lights began to shoot back and forth.

Nymphadora Tonks couldn't deny that she didn't find this exciting. She would make history. She would be remembered no matter what happened. She would take out as many Death Eaters as she could. They were the dust that her mother had told her about.

Even if she died, she would be remembered for what she had tried to do. Her name would go down in history.

The locks of hair falling around her face changed to show everyone what she was. She was gold.

* * *

**Review Please.**

* * *

**This is a partial fic of what we wrote for the Survivor's Challenge. The long version is on Sociially-Diisoriiented - Survivor's Game - Chapter Four.**

**Or check it out on AO3 (we both have the same names there.)**


End file.
